1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharge lamp connector assembly, more particularly to a connector assembly for discharge lamps that are used as automotive bulbs.
2. Conventional Art
An example of conventional connector assemblies of the type contemplated by the present invention is shown in FIG. 1. The conventional connector assembly comprises a male connector 1 having a pair of projecting male terminals 3 and that serves as the base 2 of a discharge lamp, and a female connector 5 having a pair of female terminals 6 that are capable of engagement with the male terminals 3. Each male terminal 3 is surrounded by a collar 2a and a partition 6a is formed between the female terminals 6. When the two connectors 1 and 5 are brought into engagement with each other, the male terminals 3 engage with the female terminals 5. At the same time, the partition 6a engages with the gap 2b between the collars 2a so that the creepage distance between the positive and negative terminals will increase to provide enhanced insulation.
In the conventional connector assembly described above, the basal end of each female terminal 6 is secured to the female connector housing by means of a nut 7. This structure would cause a problem in that it is cumbersome to secure the female terminals 6 to the connector housing, which eventually makes the assembling of the female connector a time-consuming operation.